Dark Night Ponies: A Collection of Dark Stories by FriezeShrew
by Frieze Saku
Summary: In this series of stories I wait until I am really tired and write some dark fiction. Remember Ditzy Die? Well I'm going to more of that kind of stuff. So grab your blanket, change your diaper, and bring your tissue; this is gonna be a scary ride. Even for me :( Current Story: Rarity's Bloodline - An aftermath of Ditzy's death.


"And now finally, here at the 10th annual Rarity Clothing Show is the mare herself! Give a hoof beat for The Stunning Miss Rarity!" The average, light orange unicorn who was announcing the arrival of the star attraction stepped off to the side as the star stepped forward. The crowd stomped their hooves on the hardwood floors and cheered as Rarity stood behind the podium. The crowd was full of many ponies all of different race, colour, size, shape, gender and status. And every one of them absolutely loved Rarity and her clothing. And every single one of them was going wild as the elegant unicorn gazed upon them. Her blue eyes washing over the crowd, making them bend and writhe to be seen by her. Her smile was graceful and every stallion in the theatre-like room felt like she was smiling at them, and they wished that she was smiling at them.

After a few minutes of letting the crowd go crazy Rarity began to try and tame them and soon found herself with a quiet room. Sweeping her eyes across the room one last time she began,

"Well hello there darlings. I'm so glad you all could be here today for this exciting event. As you know, today we will be exploring indie and mainstream artists and their latest work. But first I would like to explore how this event came to be. Ten years ago when I designed and successfully launched my clothing line 'Simply Red' I was given great opportunity. And I knew that I absolutely had to share this opportunity with others who were where I once was. So I started this show; to showcase the best of the best of small time artists and see how they hold up against the mainstream. As I saw and have seen, this pushes those indie artists where they need to be and helps them get going. So without any further ado let us begin the show! And may your clothing be the best of the best."

The show feature everything from strange to stunning to just plain pointless. The crowd listened to Rarity's tips and tricks intently, hanging off every word. When Rarity complimented a piece of clothing the crowd would murmur in agreement. Yes, Rarity was where she had always wanted to be and she was loving it. Her clothing line "Simply Red" was still a success to that day and it was consistently getting new additions. Rarity thought the best part of it all was making the newest edition. The process of extracting her special red dye excited her and she wished she was always working on a new piece of clothing. In fact, that night she would begin to be.

She was going out to get a new batch of the red dye she uses for the clothing that night, after the show. Through-out the show her hooves were tingling at the thought, itching to go. Her mind kept wandering to the route to getting the dye and through-out the show she would have to stop herself from randomly smiling. She didn't want people to think she was some kind of crazy pony, smiling for no reason!

All the waiting was now over with the show. It was time to go and Rarity was relieved to finally be able to do what she loved the most. She half jogged to her dressing room and got changed into a purple sweater-like hooded clothing, along with some matching slipper-like footwear. She put her hood up to just behind her horn (as it couldn't go over it) and suddenly entered a sort of stealthy mode. Tucking herself in close to walls and hiding behind whatever she could as she made her way to the alley doors. She didn't want anyone to see her, that would just slow things down. She wanted to hurry up and get making that new dress.

Reaching the door to the alley Rarity looked around to see if there was anyone watching her. All clear. She opened the door slightly and peaked around the corner. All clear. She opened the door fully and stepped out into the crisp autumn alleyway. At one end of the alley there was a dumpster, at the other there was the busy street. Directly in front of Rarity there was, obviously, another building. Its walls were dark and dirty like the rest of the city at night. It was almost too perfect for Rarity. Her lips formed a smile. It was time.


End file.
